The Entity War
"Out of these world, when the strange have lurk out of nowhere to be seen in the invisible naked eye, when those beings across the other worlds. The worlds, we now called Reality or Ultimate Dimension contain the most powerful being called Entity or being yet - The Elder God of Old." - Raziel wrote down her Chronicle Chapters Entity War, one of the bloodlust battle for many thousand years since after Lucifer's betrayal and thus ending the Chaos War when Lucifer control the Angels and God of Destructions as their Puppet and Followers to do their bidding on Lord Lucifer himself. The Chaos Wars were mere flickering when peace have fully restored and the Angel and Destructions to gain mind and calmful since the storm is over. The Omni-King and Infinite-Kings take time to repair for over ten of thousand and billions of years. When suddenly, a crack appear that's ripple from Time and Space when Tempus and Prime have detect a powerful being that's lurking inside that cracks and inside the crack, thousand and million un-earth creature they're never seen them before in their life. According to Prime who quickly said that those creature are called The Void, creature from enteral nightmare were known as The Entity of the Elder God. Da'at did however did create those dark being from another world, yet he realise that those un-earth being were nothing more than parasite when the Omni-Kings and Infinite-King have no choice against those being who call themselves Elder God. The Angels along with God of Destructions and the Harmony God agree to stop them, knowing their threat to their world and stop them before they'll being the Second Chaos Wars. Dante wrote down in his own chronicle in Languages of God when he wrote down. "Those Elder God, were now called the Entity since we give them a title. They're power are beyond of all Omni-King and yet equal to the Infinite King like we never seem them before in our life. These Elder God who claim to be our God, then, there more like more of those Lucifer's another follower since the Chaos War." The Entity Wars is one of the dangerous battle, and yet the cost of many Angels and God of Destructions as well. The Harmony Gods does however can pull them off, including few remain Angels and God of Destructions such as Beerus, Chompa, Whis and his brothers and sisters as well. The Entity War that's lasting for over 300 years, yet the battle is still continuation since the crack is continually rip though Time and Space. Tempus found the solution and knows their weakness that the Entity have the power to self regenerate and the source is inside the crack. Da'at along with Prime are the only those two who can stop those monster who call them Elder God, when they're use their power to con-seal the crack in fully complete, and thus ending those Void-creature to put at the end of them. Da'at believe that those Elder God are nothing more than jealously race when he said to the others. "These creature who claim to be an Elder God, but there are nothing more than jealous race who think they can create my world from my beyond desire." Tempus on the others hand when he said to them about those Entity. "Entity or the Void who wanted power from their adamant from their controllable to reach their own destiny to seek enteral life to restore their own for good." Once the battle is over, one of them, which everyone know that Pandora is actually one of the Entity, instead Pandora wasn't those Void Creature. She is the only good Entity, and yet Da'at agree that Pandora is now fully God of Destruction, yet she's the Entity, the only good Entity who have desire for enteral and yet she met one, her future lover - Tail. Prime wrote down in his own in his chronicle before he incarnation to Vegeta. "The Elder God have the power to control life and death from their greed and control from their own glory and recreate their own image. If they are working for Lucifer himself. Then we know those creature are in league with him." The problem is that. Lilith, Lucifer's wife said to them, that her husband never in-league with those being from what she call them. But the Omni-King got prove that Lucifer did control during before the Chaos War is started. Despite that he know that he know that Pandora is one of them, but that was before more Entity have arrive to reclaim their jealous belong. But Lilith, reject on those that Lucifer made deal with them, when she walk out along with those remain who join her at her side and that's is her children. They're know that the Entity will return and yet they will release Lucifer from his torment in prison so that they will be ready before they will take them and yet erase them for good. Category:Events Category:Antagonists